five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Candy's
Five Nights At Candy's is a 2015 Horror-theme Point and Click game by Emil "Ace" Macko. Not only was it the first game in this franchise, but it also takes place after the events of Five Nights at Candy's 3. Summary No company is without a rival. Freddy Fazbear's New Pizzeria has closed for good. And so, another restaurant is going to take its place in the world of entertainment. What could go wrong? Gameplay A fan game of the popular Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, the gameplay has changed from the main series, such as using night vision in the cameras, and to keep the Doors closed. The new mechanics come in the form of having Night Vision while in the cameras, and the addition of a third door in the form of The Office window. Reception The game received extremely positive reviews on Game Jolt. Currently, the rating of the game on Game Jolt is 4/5. Characters *Candy *Cindy *Blank *Chester *The Penguin *Old Candy *The Rat *Vinnie (Cutscenes) *Shadow Candy (Easter Egg) *Origami Cat (Easter Egg) *Markiplier Animatronic (Easter Egg) *Mary Schmidt *Phone Guy History *Emil Ace Macko posted his status on his Tumblr and says that he is not dead and he's working on something big. *Emil Macko releases the first promotional teaser for Five Nights at Candy's, a shot of Candy with the text "SOON". **Upon brightening under the text numbers "01000110 01001110 01000001 01000011" are visible. Upon conversing to binary they translate to "FNAC". *Emil Macko updates his status to share another teaser featuring Cindy and labeled, "We play in the dark." *Emil Macko releases a screenshot showing a beta version of Five Nights at Candy's. The screenshot shows Candy or Cindy by the right doorway of The Office. **This was later removed from the GameJolt page, as apparently other games had nearly identical appearances to it. *Emil Macko shares a teaser on his blog showing Old Candy looking at the viewer and labled, "I SEE YOU." *Emil Macko updates his status on his blog that shows a teaser starring The Penguin with the text, "OUT OF SERVICE". *Emil Macko releases a teaser on his blog featuring Blank labeled "THE BROKEN." **After brightening, between THE and BROKEN number 2 appears, making text say "THE 2 BROKEN". *Emil Macko releases the trailer for Five Nights at Candy's. *Emil Macko releases the final teaser on Gamejolt featuring Vinnie with the text, "mistakes happen". **The Rat (if brightened) appears behind Vinnie. *Five Nights at Candy's is fully released a week later after the trailer. Trivia *The 1.2.0 Update was confirmed to be in progress by the GameJolt user, Tuparman, when he found a glitch where he tried to get The Penguin to the right doorway but failed due to him disappearing when moving from the Main Hall 2. Emil Ace Macko responded, saying that the bug will be fixed in the new update. *The song that plays in the Five Nights at Candy's Trailer is called "Combine Machinery Hall," as confirmed on this video. The music composer that produced the music is named Vai90. The full music can be downloaded here. *In first versons there was a footstep sound when somebody walked to one of the doors. It was removed, because it was very easy to tell if somebody walks in or walks out to the door. *When you complete a night, it will bring you back to the main menu. This is the same for the second game. *In the game's trailer, the gameplay footage's display was supposed to be in 16:9, similar to the first Five Nights at Freddy's. However it was changed to 4:3 in the final game, because Emil Ace Macko wanted to make gameplay footage more suitable for trailer's size. *Five Nights at Freddy's Creator(and Family Man) Scott Cawthon had the following to say about the teaser trailer: "Looks awesome; I think this is really well done. :)" Gallery SoonOriginal.png|''Soon'' Teaser. Tumblr np5jxtjfvB1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg|''Soon'' Teaser brightened. Teaser 02.png|''We play in the Dark'', Teaser 03.png|''I See You''. Teaser_03.jpg|''I See You'' Teaser brightened revealing Cam 12. Teaser 04.png|''Out of Service'' Teaser. Teaser 05 (2).png|''The Broken'' Teaser. Five Nights At Candy's Teaser Trailer|The FNaC's Teaser Trailer. Teaser Final.png|''Mistake Happen'' Teaser. Teaser Final.jpg|''Mistake Happen'' Teaser brighten revealing The Rat. Category:FNAC Category:Gameplay Footage Category:Games